


The Frozen Lion

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: A ficlet for Elsa Week, Day 7: Free Choice. In which, on another world entirely, Elsa is forced to go against the laws of her people in order to save them...





	The Frozen Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Only implied violence, but some coarse language.

Elsa tightened her hold on the coiled whip in her hands, knuckles white with the pressure of her grip. Where once she had treated the strip of leather like a snake, afraid it would one day snap at her, now she had to hold onto it for dear life. Though shame still broiled in Elsa's stomach, as she had once promised never to use it…life didn't really care what the blonde wanted. That would've been far too easy, far too simple.

No, rather, it had decided to bring her to the brink of desperation.

Before Elsa was the open entryway of a tent, the bright red canvas was so obnoxious it caused her eyes to sting a bit. Even in her peripheral, the color hurt to see, and the yellows, greens, and blues that striped it didn't help. But this was the circus—distasteful flashiness and abominable showmanship was required. But then, the Sun was failing; light in the world was getting dimmer and dimmer, so of course mankind would compensate with unnecessarily bright colors.

The roar of the excited crowd as the Showmaster spoke through his megaphone was muted to Elsa, as she agonized over what she was being made to do. To her people, the act she was about to commit was  _beyond_  heinous. Such a crime was so abhorred by Elsa's people, even the mere thought committing it was punishable by death. Actually doing the crime itself?

Well…there  _are_  worse things than dying…

Such as the pure terror that lanced through Elsa's body like electricity as she heard the Showmaster call out his 'mighty and cold Lion Master' to face the 'fearsome and powerful Frozen Lion'. The blonde outright loathed the title, loathed her position, loathed herself, she loathed everything! Were it not for the monumental payment she would be receiving for this show, and how badly the blonde's family needed it…she wouldn't be within a thousand leagues of this den of greedy scum.

But Anna—her  _sister_ — needed the money; Kristoff, Anna's mate, their vulpendeer Sven, Olaf the Snowfayr, their entire village. If Elsa didn't get this money, they were all doomed to die in the darkness and the cold. How tragic that the gradual decline of the sun only made the rich richer, and the poor poorer. For all the world knew, this was the end of days…for all they knew, they were all going to die. What if when the sun finally died, they all just…ended?

Without Heylosk to protect them and keep them warm…and to fend  _them_  off…what was the point?

But Elsa once heard a man say something, a man who saw the sun failing and decided he wasn't dead yet: "Until the world actually ends, I'm going to act as if it'll keep going. Better than to waste my time sitting around, waiting to die."

But as the blonde walked out onto the show floor, as she blinked against the blazing false-lights that beamed onto her and all but scorched her pale skin, Elsa almost wished she'd done that instead…waited to die. After all, she felt like she was dying now, eyes locked on the dirt floor as the Showmaster announced the beast that would be arriving to 'face the Lion Master in glorious combat!'. The crowd cheered, the blonde scowled and gripped her whip tighter. It took all of Elsa's willpower not to kill them all right then; she heard them, heard them cry out for blood…her blood, or the lion's, they didn't seem to care.

The crowd wanted someone to die today…

But then, as the Showmaster scurried out of the arena, and Elsa faced the doorway the lion was to come out of, it made sense to the blonde. Neither of their kinds were really loved at all by man; Vylashkin like her, known as 'Snow Demons' by the humans, and Vundubadokk, 'Ice Lions' men called them. Anyone or anything from the frozen northlands was hated or feared by man, unless of course they were forced to fight one another for man's amusement.

_They hate us for our love of the cold…they think we're flourishing while the Sun is failing…_

The metal door rumbled and creaked as it rose, and the crowd's cheer grew louder in anticipation. Elsa squared her feet, and shifted her hold of the whip to hold the handle, the length of the weapon falling free…

_They have no idea…we're suffering, everyone's suffering, the sun wasn't just for them. We never hated the sun, we didn't wish it away…_

Thrumming growls echoed out from the partially open door, the alien noise silencing some humans in fear, but inspiring brave insults from others. Elsa rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck, and made sure to even out her breathing.

_Our 'savage rituals' to make the sun die…we were mourning it, you monsters. We were mourning Heylosk…because you murdered him…_

Finally the door was fully open, and the Vundubadokk emerged slowly, carefully, its eyes locked on the blonde. The lion-like beast growled, its hackles raised, making the ice spikes on its back quiver and heighten. Its saber teeth glinted in the false-light, the antlers coated in ice sparkled and shone. Even its mane of teal rime looked downright stunning, despite the abomination they called light that streamed onto it. However, the white fur on most of the lion—crusted perpetually by the frost on the lion's body—was not so beautiful, the moment the false-light struck its hide, steam arose as a soft hiss gradually made itself known.

Just as the harsh light ever so slightly began to burn away at Elsa…it burned away at the lion as well…

The two beings born of ice, forced to fight one another beneath searing rays of false light. All of it, for the entertainment of the humans who hated them, who killed the Sun only to blame  _them_  for it. As Elsa looked into the lion's eyes, eyes that shone azure with Wylund's blessing, the blessing of Winter…she saw the hesitance. While the beast made no outward show of compassion, the blonde knew that the Vundubadokk didn't want to hurt her. Elsa could only hope, as she took a fighter's stance and cracked her whip (to the excitement of the crowd), that the lion could see the same in her eyes.

* * *

A whistle rang through the air, the shrill noise hardly lasted a moment before the Vundubadokk and the Vylashkin lunged at one another. The crowd loved every second of the fight that ensued, loved the blood that began to coat the dirt, the cries of pain from either woman or lion. The Showmaster smiled cruelly from his place, and chuckled everytime the lion scored a hit on the blonde. He didn't like her, not at all; in fact, he didn't even intend on paying her. The man only promised her the hefty sum he did to convince the Vylashkin to go against every law her people had.

Desperation born of the Sun's death turned out to be much more profitable than the Showmaster could've imagined. Sure, when he first heard word some weirdo named Hans planned on murdering Heylosk, people like the Showmaster couldn't have cared less. Sure, it'd be absolutely horrendous for people who relied on the Sun's power, but not him. Oh no, he had enough riches he could manufacture whatever he needed.

But entertainment like watching two ice demons from the North have at each other?

_Fucking priceless…die, you frozen bitch, die! But do please take the lion with you…he's far too much trouble, kind of like you._

The man chuckled to himself, but frowned as he heard a scream. The Showmaster cast his gaze from the arena to the stands. His eyes widened in horror as he saw ice break out everywhere, giant chunks had encased his guards, and frost was spreading everywhere. The man glared down at his 'entertainers' only to gape in confusion. Both lion and woman were slumped on the ground, the woman on her knees, and the lion on its side.

They weren't doing anything…

Before the Showmaster could do anything, a loud explosion behind him sent the man to the floor. Just as it quieted and the rubble stilled, the man looked to find the door of his cabin blown apart. Unnatural fire clung to the doorway, fire in a thousand colors he didn't know existed, and watched, terrified, as two beings entered. The one who approached him first and knelt before his charred face was clearly a woman, and she seemed human…save for the one green eye she had, opposed to one blue

"Y-you're…you're a f-f-fucking huh-hybrid…" The Showmaster stuttered out.

The woman smiled, an awfully cheerful expression that made the man shudder. Her short brown hair ruffled in the agitated air caused by the fire. "Maybe, but that's not really important right now, is it? We'll be taking your lion and master away now, thank you."

The Showmaster scowled, and tried to stand up only to fall back to the ground. "You bitch! You can't do that, they're mine! They belong to me!"

A hand larger than any man's, larger than the Showman's own head, shot down faster than he could see and grabbed his shirt's collar. The man screamed as he was ruthlessly pulled off the floor, the being that grabbed him so tall, the Showman's feet dangled a good two feet off the ground. The man gripped the being's terribly muscled arm in a vain attempt to get free, only to gape as his hands hardly encircled the ripped, steal-scaled forearm.

As the Showman followed the arm—armored by scales that looked like metal, but were clearly a part of its body—all the way to the head, he immediately regretted doing so. For he met the eyes of a dragon's face, the blue all but burning with rage. This was a Khadra…a dragon-man…the former Knights of Heylosk and Thulinth, the Sun and the Moon.

A voice so deep it sounded like the Earth's thundered from the dragon. "They belong to nobody…and you will never harm another innocent again…"

The last thing the Showmaster saw was the woman break the glass of his viewing wall, leap down to the arena, and approach his prizes…before his vision was engulfed by golden flame.

* * *

Elsa didn't move when the screams and explosions started, they didn't matter to her. She'd already done the worst thing imaginable…harmed her people's sacred animal. She clenched her fists tight on the dirt floor, the whip no longer in her hands, but rather off in some corner of the arena where the blonde pretended it was straight up gone. Elsa grimaced, and let herself sob as she watched the tears fall onto the ice coated, blood soaked ground. In front of her, she heard the lion's painful keens, and cried harder for the beast.

_No…no, I won't fail you again, o good lion…_

As she couldn't literally spit, the fluids of her body spent on tears and sweat, Elsa instead figuratively spat in everyone's face as she crawled, hands and knees, to the Vundubadokk. The great lion was still alive, wounded by her strikes but thankfully not fatally so. Every exhaled breath came out a slight whine, and a pool a drool grew by its open mouth. Its eyes were glazed and unfocused, and the beast clearly no longer took notice of anything.

Elsa reached out, slowly, before she placed a pale hand on the lion's paler chest. The beast startled, eyes widened sharply as it looked at her. It didn't move its head, but now its azure gaze was locked onto Elsa's own. The blonde kept the shared gaze, and pursed her lips as she left frost spark into being beneath her hand. The growing cold on the lion's side caused it to sigh, its body relaxing beneath Elsa's frosted touch as she began to pet it.

"I'm so sorry, Vundubadokk…" Elsa whispered softly to it as she crawled closer, and used both hands to frost the lion's side. The ice seemed to revitalize the beast as its breathing calmed, and it became more and more relaxed. "I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry…"

The beast continued to watch her, its bright eyes seeming to pierce Elsa's own soul.

_…I'm sorry, too…_

Elsa's eyes widened as she gasped, startled to have heard the strong bass voice in not just her mind, but her  _heart_ , her very  _soul_. She'd heard legends of this before, of frozen lions bonding with those of her people. This bond allowed them to communicate with one another, to share hearts and strength. But she didn't know how the bond was made…until now, Elsa stared down at her hands on the lion's side, and she understood.

A link made of ice…

Suddenly, the lion growled and a warm hand rested on Elsa's shoulder, startling the blonde out of her realization. She looked up to meet the dual-colored eyes of the woman who now stood over her, a soft, gentle smile beneath.

"It's all right, I'm not here to hurt you. My associate and I are here to get you two out of here."

A loud rumble shook the ground, and Elsa looked over the lion to see…by the  _gods_ , was that a Khadra?! All breath left Elsa as she started in awe of the dragon man that approached the frozen pair. His naturally armored body almost resembled plated steel, and he shone like a living god himself beneath the rays of the false-light. While nowhere near as deep as the lion's, the dragon's own voice rumbled like an avalanche.

"Do not fear, young Vylashkin. We're here to take you two home, you have my word."

Elsa looked between the two, and gulped down the fear (and bile, maybe?) she felt. They were giving her an out, they were rescuing her…and not just her, but the lion as well! She almost laughed in relief, but stopped herself as soon as she remembered the entire reason Elsa had allowed any of this to happen. The blonde shook her head, and struggled to not cry again.

"I-I can't, I need…I need the money for this, I can't go home without it! My people, my  _sister_ , they'll die without the money!"

The dragon smiled, he actually  _smiled_ , but it looked far too gentle to be mocking. Elsa stared him, daring to glare at the legendary beast, only to watch in slack-jawed awe as he raised up a huge sack. Ordinarily, the bag would've required multiple men to carry it, but the khadra's grand size and strength made the one-handed act laughably easy.

"Oh, do you mean this?" The dragon chuckled, "I busted open his safe and oh my, no one ever taught that man to not keep all of his eggs in one basket, did they?"

A chuffing noise below Elsa brought her attention to the lion's laughter, and incited the blonde's own. They were free…absolutely free…no death or crime-tainted money involved, only a few scars and a brand new bond. Elsa immediately agreed to the rescue, the khadra proving his strength yet again as he gently lifted the frozen lion onto his shoulder. The woman helped Elsa to her feet, and together, the group left the showroom.

Outside was similar to within, blasts of various elements marred the corrupt complex around them. Elsa stared as the woman ushered her past it all, amazed at the thought of any kind of rebellion being a thing. But clearly it was, as other captured individuals—human or otherwise—were freed. The blonde's attention was taken from the chaotic sight to an old car the woman was urging her into. The large vehicle wasn't ancient by any means, but certainly had seen use.

It almost seemed like a former troop carrier, from…from the days of Heylosk's Knights.

As the four settled themselves in the back, the woman strode to the cabin, where two more women sat. "Paine, get us out of here now, these two need to get North a.s.a.p.!"

The silver-haired woman behind the wheel nodded, and swiftly put the vehicle in gear and rushed them out, the golden-haired one beside her shouting out hazards around them. Elsa returned her attention to the Vundubadokk,  _to her lion_ , as the Khadra carefully laid the beast down. As soon as the dragon stood and back away, Elsa hurried to the lion's sided and all but collapsed against it. Though the beast huffed at the sudden weight, the blonde didn't fail to notice its smile.

Elsa heard the khadra chuckle, before she felt his large hand gently rest of her back. "I'll leave you two be. It's a long drive North, and you two were baked in hell a tad too long. Rest…we'll cool this cabin for you, so no need to worry."

Elsa looked up to meet the dragon's eyes, amazed at the kindness in the blue, and the sheer gentleness in the smile. The beastly man should've been a fright to behold, but so far, had only been the epitome of compassion before the blonde. Elsa sighed and smiled, giving the dragon a grateful nod.

"Thank you so much, I'll never be able to repay any of you…"

The dragon's smile grew, if that were possible, and…wait… For a brief second, the khadra's image flickered, and Elsa could've sworn she saw an image of a young woman. But before she could even register what she saw, the blonde blinked and only beheld a dragon once more.

"You're very welcome, Elsa. Now rest, and make sure Birger gets plenty of frost so he can heal."

Elsa frowned, her stubborn pride rising within her chest. "I don't need any sleep."

The dragon chuckled, "Yes, you do. The heat and the trauma of your little escapade will wear on you more than you know. Besides, your magic won't last long if you're dead tired. Now rest, you've both earned it."

The khadra then strode into the cabin, where a button was pressed and a door closed, cutting off the rest of the vehicle from their cabin. Cold air immediately filled the room, invigoration both woman and lion immensely after their searing duel before. The cool was heavenly on their roasted hides, but…Elsa couldn't focus on the relief, for her mind was focused on one question.

_How did he know my name…and the lion's…I never said it, and the lion can only speak to me…_

Before Elsa could consider further, she slumped against Birger's side and drifted off to sleep, a gentle coat of frost beneath her hand where it lay on the lion's side.


End file.
